Among The Enemy
by FanpireForever
Summary: A year after the Great Race Eva is kidnapped and taken far from Earth were she meets the most unlikely ally.PLREASE R&R.NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Yeah right ! I own OSR and Aikka has a cheerleading squad that chants "A-I-K-K-A. AIKKA.AIKKA YAY YAY!"

(A/N) To 'Flame Rising' I believe in constructive criticism but your review was just plain rude. It was well worded and for that I thank you but where I'm raised we believe that if you have nothing nice to say then don't say anything at all. If you should read one of my future stories and don't like it then simply don't review. You won't break my heart. Have a lovely day.

P.S I absolutely love 'Aftermath of Oban : Eva's Fairy Tale' by –Catgirl-of-Bavaria-

_She was encased in darkness, there was no light at all. The stone at her feet felt cold and wet. A cold wind blew around her. She listened, her name floated on the wind. Well one of her names. "Molly" the wind said in the softtess of whispers. "Molly" o.k now this was really starting to creep her out. She fought down the panic that bubbled inside her. She took a step backwards, trying to peer though the darkness to no avail. All of a sudden a strong hand clamped onto her shoulder. She let out a blood-curdling scream then she heard laughter. She whipped around and saw…_

"_Jordan!"_

_She ran up to him and wrapped him in a big bear hug, she then got a good look at him. He was in human form and he looked the same as on Oban but his eyes were a bright gold instead of their deep brown and an unearthly glow surrounded him. "Man Molly, you should have seen the look on your face" was all he was able to say before he burst into laughter again. "Sorry Molly, but after all the times you scared me I had to get you back at least once." Molly blushed and punched him in the arm. They then started talking about anything that came to mind. After what felt like hours of talking they felt their time drawing to an end._

"_Before you go Jordan, how's Aikka?" Molly asked. "As far as I know fine, thinking about you every time I drop in." Jordan said then he sighed. "Listen Molly I have a feeling that something bad is about to happen, something that I will have no control over. I'm not sure it will happen to you but just be careful" he was about to say something else when all of a sudden-_**BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!**

Eva groaned and rolled over. "Uhg, I've got to get rid of that alarm clock." Eva grabbed the alarm clock and threw it against the wall. "Well, that's the second one this month" she rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. "Eva, I hope you're up and ready for school" Don Wei called upstairs. He was downstairs enjoying his morning coffee and reading the paper. He looked up from his paper to look at the other people at the table. Stan and Koji were talking about parts on a star racer and Rick was reading 'Star Racers of The World'.

All five of them lived in the same house and each of them had their own room even though Stan and Koji spent all their time in the garage. Ten minutes had past since Don Wei had called upstairs for Eva to get up. "Eva, it's 6:45 I hope your ready." Everybody stopped what they were doing looked at each other. Rick held up three fingers and started counting down 3…2…1… "AAAHHH!" Eva let out a scream to wake the dead. They heard many thumps that sounded like Eva was fighting off a crog. Three minutes later Eva came down the stairs, taking the steps three at a time. She grabbed a strawberry pop-tart and her backpack and headed for the door. "bye guys, see you later" she said as she went out the door.

Eva ran for the garage to get her rocket seat that Stan and Koji made for her. They hade built her the rocket seat after the Great Race saying that she needed a new ride. It had the same basic design but Stan and Koji had made the gas tank larger and added a boost drive.

Rick and her given it a paint job. On the hood was the oh so familiar rabid pink rabbit. The rest of it was black with red flames and the license plate read 'BITE-ME.' As she got on her rocket seat and raced towards school three thoughts ran through her head . _'Oh man I am so late.' 'Hope I __don't have crumbs on me.' 'I wonder what Jordan ment by something bad is going to happen.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Among The Enemy (chapter two)

Disclaimer : I wish I owned OSR. I would've made new episodes but sadly I don't. Oh well… on with the story!

Eva took every shortcut she knew and made to school with five minutes to spare. She parked her rocket seat and ran into the school. She was running down a hallway to her locker when all of a sudden she heard someone yell "Eva!" Eva turned around and saw a blonde, green eyed girl running towards her. If the girls high cheek bones, thick lashes and honey blonde hair didn't draw attention then the purple streaks in her hair did.

"Oh, hey Taya" Eva said once the girl stopped in front of her. "Oh my god, Eva you'll never believe it. Jason Wilkson the hottest hottie in school said hi to me this morning." After that Taya got a dreamy look on her face and stared off into the distance and sighed._ 'Same old Taya.'_ Then it hit her "Hey Taya where's Ayumi?" Eva asked and Taya snapped out of her daydream "Huh?" apparently she didn't hear the question Eva sighed "Where. Is. Ayumi?"

Taya had a look of puzzlement on her face then shock and she started looking around for something. "Where it she? She was just here I swear, I guess I lost her." Taya admitted._ 'Typical Taya always a ditz' _Eva rooled her eyes again then said "Taya, focus what happened." Taya twittled her thumbs and rocked back on her heels "Weeellll…okay lets see Jason said hi so I took off running to tell you, I could have sworn she was right behind me." "Okay what room were you near?" Eva asked. Tayas face brightened because she knew the answer to this "Oh that's easy, we were in front room 408." Eva's jaw dropped. "Taya that's all the way across the freaking school !" Eva said in a raised voice "And your on the track team not even the energizer bunny can keep up with you" Taya was about to say something when suddenly someone shouted.

"**TAYA, GET YOUR LITTLE BUTT BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK IT!!"** A girl came running around the corner, she was a little taller than Taya and Molly. Her skin was slightly paler than Taya's, her eyes were a piercing blue just a few shades darker than Aikkas. Her face was heart shaped and her midnight black hair fell perfectly around it.

If the amazing combination of hair and eye color didn't get a few glances then the bright blue streaks in her hair would. She stopped in front of Taya and Eva panting, trying to catch her breath all the while shooting evil glares at Taya. "Oh Ayumi I am sooo sorry I honestly thought you were right behind me, please I beg for your forgiveness." Then Taya gave Ayumi the puppy dog pout, the whole nine yards, the big eyes, the quivering bottom lip and she even managed a tear.

Ayumi couldn't stay mad at that face, she sighed "All right, all right you are forgiven."

She turned to look at Eva and said "Oh Eva I love what you're wearing." Eva was wearing plain blue jeans, white tennis shoes and a black T-shirt that said in white letters 'I have a dream…and in it something eats you.' "Thanks Ayumi, I love what you're wearing too." Ayumi had on her favorite blue tennis shoes, a pair of baggy black jeans and a red T-shirt that said in black letters 'You go girl and don't come back.' Both Ayumi and Eva were big fans of The Happy Bunny.

There was a very small gap of silence before – "Hey! How come nobody said anything about my outfit" Taya said with a fake pout. "Oh! We are so sorry your greatness, we were momentarily blinded by your beauty." Both Ayumi and Eva said bowing, their voices dripping in sarcasm. "You guys are so mean" Taya said. Eva got a little twinge of guilt and said "Sorry Taya, but you really do look good and I like your T-shirt."

Taya was wearing light pink soft leather sandals, a purple anklet, hip hugger blue jeans with matching pink belt and her T-shirt was a soft pink color and in purple letters it said on the front 'You know you want it.' On the back it said 'I'm not a giving person' "Thank you Eva I'm glad you said something unlike _somebody_." Ayumi shot Taya a glare and was about to say something when-**BRRRIIINNNGGG!**

"Shoot!" All three girls yelled and took off running. "Taya if you make me late I really will kick your butt!" Ayumi said as they skidded around a corner, same old Ayumi, she cared a LOT about her grades. They made it to the classroom with less than a minute to spare.

Special thank to **ketkitti **who reviewed on my first chapter. Have patience it will be AikkaXEva


	3. Chapter 3

Among The Enemy (chapter three)

Disclaimer : Roses are red. Some diamonds are blue. I don't own OSR. So please don't sue.

This chapter is dedicated to '**sangofananime'** and **'ketkitti' **for reviewing. Thank you!

(A/N) The story's gonna skip strait to lunch

Eva made her way to their usual table while balancing her tray of food and soda. She set her tray on the table and sat down. She looked at her plate, on it was a cheese burger with ketchup only and a side of French fries and a can of Red Flash (my favorite meal). Normally she would be scarfing the stuff down by now but it just didn't look appetizing. She looked around for her friends, Taya and Ayumi were nowhere in sight. So with nobody to talk to she sighed and pushed her tray away and got out her discman. She turned it to her favorite song. This one reminded her of herself on Oban.

( STAND by Rascal Flatts )

'_You feel just like a candle in a hurricane'_

'_Just like a picture with a broken frame'_

'_Alone and helpless, like you lost your fight'_

'_But you'll be alright, you'll be alright'_

_(chorus) 'Cause when push comes to shove you taste what you're made of'_

'_You might bend 'till you break 'cause it's all you can take'_

'_On your knees you look up'_

'_Decide you've had enough you get mad, you get strong'_

'_Wipe your hands, shake it off then you stand, then you stand (end chorus)'_

'_Life's like a novel with the end ripped out'_

'_The edge of a canyon with only one way down'_

'_Take what your given before it's gone and start holdin' on, keep holdin' on'_

_(chorus)_

'_Every time you get up and get back in the race'_

'_One more small piece of you starts to fall into place-yeah'_

_(end chorus) 'Cause when push comes to shove you taste what your made of'_

'_You might bend 'till you break 'cause it's all you can take'_

'_On your knees you look up'_

'_Decide you've had enough you get mad, you get strong'_

'_Wipes your hands, shake it off then you stand, then you stand'_

'_Yeah, then you stand-yeah, baby'_

'_Woo –hoo…Woo – hoo – then you stand – Yeah, yeah'_

Eva was shaken out of the song and her thoughts by someone shaking her shoulder vigorously. Then the same someone yanked her headphones out of her ears and yelled in her ear. "HEY EVA! Come out of la la land. Earth to Eva do you copy over." Eva shot death glares at Taya who had yelled in her ear. "What?" Eva said crossly still trying to get hearing in her right ear.

"Oh don't what us, for the past minute and a half we've been trying to get your attention" Taya replied just as crossly. Both girls sat opposite of Eva so they were staring at her and they both had sly grins on their faces. "Eva, what's wrong you've really been out of it" Ayumi said sounding a bit worried.

Eva told them about her dream talk with Jordan, besides the earth team and the President they were the only two people on earth who knew about Oban. Eva had told them everything about the Great Race and they believed every word. As for the dream talks those would happen every now and then when Jordan would have time, looking after entire galaxies took up a lot of his time. Him and Eva talked about their relationship, he said it was just puppy love and nothing would come of it. Him and Eva still had a very good friendship in fact he saw Eva as a little sister.

He paid her visits when he could, to keep an eye on her. He also dropped in on Aikka sometimes to tell him how Eva was doing and to tease him on his nickname 'Princey Boy' that Jordan had given him. After Eva had finished telling them every thing Taya and Ayumi looked at Eva and realized something.

Taya was the first to point it out "Hey Eva, how come you aren't wearing more revealing clothes to show off your new additions."

"Because, they're still a little red."

Two weeks earlier Eva had her belly button pierced and a heart with a dagger through it and a red rose with thorns wrapped around the heart tattooed on the small of her back.(A/N I really don't know if the skin gets red if you get it pierced or tattooed and if it does if it stays red that long)

"Hey Eva" Ayumi said getting Evas attention "What's your prince charming gonna say when he finds out." Taya got a sly smile on her face "yeah what's he gonna when he finds out his beautiful sweet earth 'princess has got more piercing and tattoos." Taya said and used air quotes on the word princess. Eva turned her head away, trying to hide her blush failed miserably so muttered "Shut up."

"Oh Eva don't be modest, you told us the whole story, you and Aikka were lo-vers" Ayumi said. Evas face was so red that it matched her hair "Shut up!" Eva then took her tray and hit them on their heads. The rest of their lunch period was spent by Eva hitting Taya and Ayumi, and Taya and Ayumi begging for mercy. But that came to a screeching halt when Ms. Laurence, the girls favorite teacher, came up to them and gave them a firm look, told them to settle down and let them off with a warning. The bell sounded letting the girls know that lunch was over and it was time to get back to class. All three girls quickly threw away their plates and bolted for the door.

" It's been fun Ms. Laurence and we would love stay and chat but we're late, we're late for a very important date, no time to say hello, goodbye we're late, we're late, we're late" Taya called over her shoulder. As they got on the other side of the door Ayumi took the liberty of smacking Taya upside the head "Hey! What was that for" Taya cried. "Because you're being silly and you're a good stress reliever" Ayumi said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Well girls I'll see you later" Eva said leaving the bickering teens behind.

(A/N) Taya is based off of a relative of mine, she is also sometimes forgetful and is very funny. The way Ayumi and Eva treat Taya is also how my best friends treat me.


	4. Chapter 4

Among The Enemy (chapter four)

Disclaimer : I don't own OSR but I heard a rumor it was for sale on EBay (hmm…I wonder if they take pocket lint as payment shh don't tell anyone I'm broke.

Warning : this chapter is a little sad and pretty suspenseful at the end.

(A/N) I'm going to skip to the end of school.

Eva walked down the stairs in front of the school when "Hey Eva slow your roll." Eva turned around and saw Taya and Ayumi running to catch up with her. "Hey guys, are we going to practice today?" Eva asked. "Sorry Eva, no can do, dad made it so I have violin, piano and singing lessons today and to top that off I have a big history report due in two days and I've fallen behind it" Ayumi replied. "Yeah Eva I can't go, dad is working really, really late, so I'm stuck babysitting the dweebs."

The 'dweebs' as Taya so fondly called them were her twelve year old twin brothers, Brandon and Ben, they had blonde hair and hazel eyes. "Well, how about we meet tomorrow at my house?" Ayumi suggested, her dad made a special sound proof room. The reason was because Eva, Taya and Ayumi have a band called 'Broken Hearted.'

The reason is because all three girls have something in common, all three are motherless. Tayas mother died ten years ago in a car crash, it was raining and she was coming around a curve when a bunch of deer ran across the road, she swerved to miss to miss them. She ran off the road and hit a tree, it snapped her neck, she died instantly. Ayumis mother was a successful business woman, she was going to an important meeting in Washington D.C. Normally they wouldn't make her leave California (A/N that's were they live in my story) but it was very important. The plane crashed in Washington D.C and no survivors were found.

"So we'll see each other tomorrow?" Ayumi looked at the other two girls waiting for a reply. The first to answer was Taya "You can count on me Ayumi." "Yeah I promise to be there" Eva said. Just then a car pulled up and honked its horn. Ayumi looked at it and smiled "Well, that's Kenshi so I'll see you two tomorrow." Kenshi is Ayumis twenty year old brother, they've been really close since their mothers death when Ayumi was four. (A/N both Taya and Ayumi are sixteen, just like Eva) Eva and Taya watched Ayumi and Kenshi drive off.

"Well Eva, I had better hit the road" Taya said then she started walking away. "Hey Taya!" Eva called out and Taya stopped and turned to face Eva. "Do you need a ride to your house?" Eva asked. "Nah Eva, it's okay but tomorrow you can give me a ride" Taya replied then walkrd off. Eva walked over to her rocket seat, got on it, started it up and drove home.

After ten minutes of driving she pulled up the driveway and parked her rocket seat in the garage. She looked around the garage for Stan or Koji which took at least five minutes because their garage is the size of a hanger. When she couldn't find them she decided to go to the house. As she opened the front door she yelled out "Hey guys! Anyone home!" Before she realized what happened she was tackled to the floor. A big pink tong tried to drown her in slobber "Shanook! Get off of me!" Eva squealed. Eva managed to push the big furry mass off of her and stood up. Shanook looked at Eva with a look of pure mischief and waved her bushy tail in the air. Eva had to laugh at that, she loved Shanook. Shanook was a gray Siberian Husky. Her dad got Shanook for Eva as a gift right they returned from the Great Race. "Come on Shanook, lets go see where the guys are" and with that Eva walked off with Shanook on her heels. Eva came across her fat orange tabby cat, Appalo asleep on the recliner.

Eva walked into the kitchen and there was Rick Stan and Koji "Hey guys what are you up to" Eva asked. "Making dinner Little Mouse, hope you like Fettuccini Alfredo" Rick said. Eva looked around the kitchen, Rick was cooking the Alfredo, Koji was tossing a salad and Stan was making sure that the breadsticks didn't burn. "Wow! This smells really good" Eva said taking in a deep breath, getting the rich aroma. Then she realized something "Hey, where's dad?" Eva asked. "He's in a meeting with the President. He said he won't be back 'til late tonight" Koji replied adding croutons to the salad.

Rick turned around and looked at Eva "Little Mouse you'd better go upstairs and change." Eva turned and started to go up the stairs "Oh and Little Mouse you should wash that slobber off your face" Rick said focusing on the Alfredo. Eva got to the top of the stairs and walked to her door and opened it. Eva loved her room, it was a good sized room with a double bed and white walls. Her carpet was surprisingly cream colored but that's where the simplicity ended.

On a shelf was a large amount of trophies that belonged to her mother and a few she had of her own. Her walls were covered is posters of star racers, pictures and news clippings of her mother, Maya Wei. Also there were pictures of her friends and family. There was one of Taya, Ayumi and her at the beach in front of a very big sandcastle. There was one of her when she got Shanook as a puppy with a red ribbon around her neck.

And on her walls were pictures of a very rare and special place to Eva. They were pictures of Alwas and Oban. The pictures were divided into two groups, the Alwas group and the Oban group. What was funny was nobody knew she had a camera with her so she got some really good pictures. The Alwas group had pictures of Para-Dice, Rush, the Scrubs, Spirit, G'dar and Aikka. She had a lot of pictures of Aikka, not that she was one of those creepy people that stalked and took pictures of people, it's just that Aikka was so photogenic. That and she had a major crush on him.

The Oban group had pictures of Sul, Muir, O, Ondi, Ning, Skun, Furter and of course G'dar and Aikka. Eva quickly changed into a plain green t-shirt and the sleep shorts she wore on Alwas and Oban. She then rushed to the bathroom to clean her face. She hurried back to the kitchen taking the stirs two at a time. By the time she got to the kitchen dinner was ready and the table was set. Everybody helped themselves, Eva was really hungry because she didn't eat her lunch so she had two really big helpings. The four people talked about their day, Stan and Koji had just finished the upgrades on The Arrow IV.

They had built The Arrow IV soon after their return from The Great Race. Stan and Koji had built The Arrow IV for Eva to use in her races and Eva called it her baby. Eva had won many of her races using The Arrow IV. Eva loved racing, it was in her blood but when they'd first returned Don Wei had forbidden Eva from racing and there was a lot of shouting after that. Pretty soon Evas grades started to drop so with some convincing from Rick, Stan and Koji, Don Wei allowed Eva to race but there were a few rules.

Rule number one : no races on weekdays. Rule number two : if her grades dropped again no more racing. And Rule number three : if Don Wei said so she won't race. Needless to say her grades improved greatly and on the race track she listened to Don Wei. Well…most of the time. After dinner Eva went up to her room to do her homework, Stan and Koji went back to the garage and Rick sat down on the couch to watch t.v.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Rick got up from the couch, he could still hear music coming from Evas room. He climbed the stairs to Evas room and knocked on her door but her got no answer. "Little Mouse?" Rick asked as he entered her room, what he saw brought a smile to his face. Eva was on her bed asleep, herhead resting on one of her books. Papers were scattered all around her, Shanook saw on her back asleep right next to Eva. Rick walked over to her bed, gathered up her books and papers and tucked her into bed. He reached over and turned off her radio then walked to the door. Rick turned off her lights then turned to look at Eva. "Good night, Little Mouse" he whispered then closed the door.

Rick was half way down the stairs when he heard the front door open and close. Once he got to the bottom of the stairs he saw Don Wei taking off his coat. "Hey Don, what did the President want?" Rick inquired. Don Wei looked at Rick and sighed "The President has something for us to do" Don replied. Rick raised an eyebrow "He doesn't want us to race again does he?" Rick asked. "No" then Don sighed again "Apparently Earth is promoting an alliance with others in our galaxies, well tomorrow a royal from a planet that we might have in the alliance is coming to discuss the alliance." "A royal? From what planet?" Rick asked, Don Wei sighed once again "Norrasia, in fact we've met this royal before."

Rick raised and eyebrow again "So the prince is coming to Earth" Rick said more to himself than to anyone. "That's not all" Don Wei said "The President has specially requested the earth team to be there, especially Eva because of her and the princes 'connection'." Rick smirked "So Little Mouse gets to see her prince again." Don Wei sighed "Well we'll worry about it tomorrow, including telling Eva, right now lets go to bed." And with that Don Wei went up the stairs and to his room. Rick shook his head, turned off the lights and went to bed.

REALLY LATE THAT NIGHT

Eva cracked open her eyes. The clock on her bedside table read 2:36 a.m. Eva guessed Rick must have bought her a new clock. She was just about to go back to sleep when she heard shuffling noises. Eva then heard a deep growling noise coming from beside her. Eva saw a shadow move from her window. The shadow was at least 8ft. tall. All of a sudden Shanook leapt off the bed, fangs bared, growling like a vicious animal. Right as Shanook was about to sink her teeth into the shadow, the shadow reached out and grabbed Shanook by her neck and thew against a wall. Shanook hit the wall with a sickening thud, letting out a whimpering noise and then laid still.

The shadow then turned it Eva and started to walk forward. Eva tried to untangle her legs from the bed sheets but she was too slow. The shadow grabbed Eva by her neck and squeezed. Eva tried to scream but couldn't. The last thing she saw was a pair of glowing gold eyes in the shadow before everything went black.

(A/N) okay whoever can guess what took Eva gets the next chapter dedicated to them and whoever can guess what rescues her gets a billion cookies with sprinkles ( hint for the answer to the second question look at the title of the story but you'll only know it if you know the answer to the first )


	5. Chapter 5

Among The Enemy (chapter five)

Disclaimer : I don't own OSR! (cries in a corner)

Congratulation to **'sangofananime' **and **'-Catgirl-of-Bavaria-'** it is a crog. And **'sangofananime'** your second answer is halfway right, he does try to rescue her but doesn't succeed. Try to answer the second question again and remember a crog took her.

Yes Catgirl you may draw it but can I see it when you're done.** PRETTY PLEASE!**

The next morning dawned bright and clear, Rick was just finishing up his morning routine and smelled bacon cooking down stairs. Rick went down stairs and found Stan and Koji making pancakes, bacon and hash browns. Don Wei sat at the table with an untouched cup of coffee, he must be really worried about this meeting with the prince. Stan put breakfast on the table while Koji was getting the orange juice.

"Rick why don't you go wake Eva up and tell her breakfast is ready?" Don Wei suggested. Rick sighed and started to go up the stairs. Don Wei could have sworn he heard Rick muttering something like 'Oh sure, give me the dangerous job.' Rick reached Evas door and knocked on it. He waited then rolled his eyes, he should have known better. He knew Eva wouldn't answer the door because she loved to sleep in.

Rick sighed and opened the door "Hey Little Mouse time to get…" Rick stopped mid-sentence. Evas sheets were strewn across the floor, her night stand knocked over. And that's when he saw it, on one wall at about five feet off the ground started a large streak of blood. Rick then saw at the end of the streak, on the floor, lay Shanook. Rick quickly walked over to her and gently picked her up. That's when he saw a large gash on the side of her head.

Rick quickly walked out of the room and down stairs. Don Wei saw Rick come bown stairs with Shanook in his arms, out cold. "Hey Don, this needs a vet and quick!"

"Rick, where's Eva?" Don Wei asked. Rick sighed, he was going to hate saying this but it had to be done. "She's gone" Dons face lost all color "Gone? What do you mean gone?" Don Wei choked out. "She's been kidnapped or at least that's what it looks like." If it was possible Don Weis face lost more color. "KIDNAPPED! WE'VE GOT TO FIND HER!" "Slow down Don, first we need to get this dog to a vet. Then what about that meeting?" Rick said calmly.

Don Wei was silent for a moment, then he snapped out of it. He turned to Stan and Koji "Stan, Koji. Rick and I are going to take Shanook to the vet. While we're gone I want you two to go to Evas room and see what happened and who did it." Now he sounded like the old Don that managed the earth team during the Great Race of Oban. With that said Rick and Don Wei rushed out the door and to the car to take Shanook to the vet.

FORTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER

Rick and Don Wei walked through the door just as Koji was coming down the stairs. "Hey guys, how she doing?" Koji asked. "The vet said she should make a full recovery" Rick replied. "Have you and Stan found anything out about Eva?" Don Wei asked. Koji suddenly looked nervous "Uh…well sir you might want to come upstairs" Koji replied sheepishly. Rick and Don followed Koji upstairs and to Evas room. As they entered the room Don Weis jaw dropped.

The room was in complete disarray. That's when Don Wei saw the streak of blood on the wall "Is that Evas blood?" Don asked in a quiet voice. Rick shook his head "No Don, that's Shanook blood" he simply said. "Well what did you two find out?" Don Wei asked impatiently. "Well…uuhh…sir Stan and I found something out that you may not like" Koji stopped to take a breath then continued. "Well from the burn marks on her window and the foot prints we found, we could only come up with one guess." Don Wei and Rick looked over at Evas window and saw the burn marks then they saw the dark shapes of muddy footprints on her clean cream carpet. Ooohh Eva was not going to be happy about that.

The prints were to large to be human. Don Wei feared he knew what took Eva but he still asked anyways. "W-who took her?" he asked, his voice shaking with fear. Koji looked at Don, a lump forming in the back of his throat "A crog" was all he was able to choke ou

MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE NEAR SATURN

Eva groaned and rolled over on to her back. What ever she was on it was very uncomfortable. Eva opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She was in a room or more like a cell. The cell was made of all metal, there was a small window with bars in what Eva could guess as the door. There was very little light at all, no light in the cell and a small shaft of light shined through the window. Eva tried to sit up and realized something. Big Mistake! Evas stomach rolled like she was on a rollercoaster, her head throbbed painfully and her vision blurred. Eva gasped at the pain, which made her already raw throat hurt more.

Eva laid back down on what she guessed was either rags or some sort of hay. Eva didn't know where she was or who took her but she did know that was a prisoner. She felt sleep come over her and decided she needed rest. The last thought she had as she fell asleep was _'I will get out of here.'_

BACK ON EARTH

Don Wei, Rick, Stan and Koji walked up the steps led to The Great Council Hall. The Great Council Hall or also as The GCH was a place where ambassadors from other countries on Earth and from other planets gathered. The last remaining four members of the earth team walked under the stone archway and into the massive stone building. The GCH was made entirely of stone but with new age furnishings.

As the four men walked down the entrance hall they saw the President leaned up against a wall, tapping his foot impatiently. When he saw the group he walked over. "Ah Don there you are, you're thirty minutes late, you know you had me a little worried" the President said. He then looked over the group. All of them were pale and looked shook up but Don looked the worst. That's when he noticed a very important member of the team missing "Where's Eva?" he asked. Don closed his eyes, swallowed then looked back up at the President with pain filled eyes "Gone. Someone took her." Don Wei whispered.

Prince Aikka walked down a hallway in what the humans called The GCH. On the outside the prince looked calm and confident like every royal should but on the inside he was a churning sea of emotions. He felt nervousness, excitement and over all joy at seeing Molly again. As he continued down the stone hallway covered in pictures of planets and tapestries. All of a sudden the young prince heard voices, voices he recognized. Now Aikka firmly believed snooping was wrong but his need to know was to strong(heh…I just made a rhyme). Aikka really believed he had picked up some of Mollys bad habits.

As Aikka neared were the hall turned left he took stealthy steps, his steps made no sound and his clothes didn't rustle. He peeked around the corner and saw the four remaining males of the earth team and the Earth President. Then he heard the President ask "Where's Eva?" Aikka knew who he was talking about. When Aikka first came to Earth the President had explained that the earth team and Eva would be there to discuss the alliance. When the President had first said that, Aikka had a confused look and said "Who's Eva?" The President explained that Eva was Molly, Aikka had wondered why she said her name was Molly.

Aikka snapped out of the memory and looked back at the group, that's when the one he knew as Don Wei said "Gone. Someone took her." Aikka could've sworn his heart stopped at that moment. He stepped from around the corner and asked in an eerily calm voice "What did you say?" All five if them turned to look at the prince.

"Prince Aikka, now don't worry, I'm sure everything is just fine. Eva probably got nervous at the last second and went to clear her head and is most likely on her way here as we speak." The President replied hastily thinking the last thing he needed an upset royal. Prince Aikka walked right past the President, ignoring him completely. He stopped in front of what was left of the earth team. He looked at each one of them and noticed all of them looked deeply upset.

Aikka asked Don Wei in a calm voice "Who took her?" Don looked at him "A crog" he said his voice barely above a whisper. Don Wei studied the young prince closely and saw a look of surprise and fear, then Don saw something change, not in the princes face but in his eyes. There was a look of anger…no not anger unimaginable fury that burned behind those sapphire blue eyes. All of a sudden Aikka turned around and stormed off.

"Prince Aikka wait! Where are you going?" the President asked, trying to figure out why the young was acting this way. Aikka stopped and turned to look at the President with a look on his face that said 'try-to-stop-me-and-you-will-deeply-regret-it' "I'm going to get her back." And with that Aikka went to gather his belongings.

As he walked, or more like stormed down the corridor that his room was located in, Canaan came out of his room and took one looked at the prince and knew something was wrong. He followed Aikka into his room and watched as Aikka quickly grabbed what he brought him on this trip.

"Prince Aikka is something troubling you?" Aikka resisted the strong urge to roll his eyes "Yes something is troubling me" replied sarcastically. Canaan ignored the rudeness and just sighed "Well?" he asked he asked hoping for an explanation as to why the prince was in a foul mood. "They took her" Aikka said while still gathering his things "Who took who?" Canaan asked very confused. "That murdering race the crogs took Molly" Aikka practically spat the word crogs. Aikka feared that the crogs had already killedher or were planning on doing something to her then killing her. Aikka couldn't imagine what they would do and didn't want to know, but he knew it was going to be bad and he was determined to not let it happen to her.

"So what are you going to do?" Canaan asked as Aikka finished packing and tied his satchel shut. "I'm going to go get her" Aikka said as if it was the most simple thing in the galaxy. Canaan looked at Aikka like he had just grown another head "You're going to the Crog Imporium?!" he nearly shouted. Aikka sighed exasperatedly, wanting to say something rude but bit his tongue "Yes" he said. Canaan was desperately trying to find a way to stop the prince. That was when he got a brilliant idea.

"Have you spoken to your father of your decision?" Canaan asked, knowing full well Aikka because of what the King might say and Aikka had s bad habit of sometimes backing himself into a corner. Aikka stopped at the door and of he had any less self control he probably would've flinched.

'_I was so close' _Aikka thought sadly, Aikka turned to look at his fencing master "No" the look on Canaans face clearly said 'Ha! Caught you.' "I think it would be best if you did" he said with a slightly smug look on his face. Aikka sighed knowing there was no hope of getting out of this.

He set his satchel on the floor, closed his eyes and focused on the power within him. He held both hands out in front of him, palms faced upwards. His hands began to glow blue, the blue then left his hands and formed strands, the strands then wove themselves into a circle about two feet in diameter. The circle glowed blue then a picture appeared within the circle, it was the King of Norrasia. "Well, Prince Aikka what is so urgent that you must speak to me at the moment?" The King asked in a calm and collected voice.

"Father it seems as though the winner of The Great Race, Molly, has been kidnapped and I wish to go rescue her" Aikka said trying to keep his voice calm and full of confidence. "Rescue her? My Prince, does this mean you know where she is?" Aikka had dreaded this question but could not lie to his father, he had to tell the truth.

"Yes, she is being held captive by the crogs" Aikka said already knowing where this conversation was going and was already forming a plan into talking his father into letting him save Molly. "Aikka I really think you should reconsider your decision" the King simply stated. "Father I know the dangers on dealing with the crogs and I still wish to save Molly" Aikka said in a firm tone.

King Lao looked at his son and knew once Aikka set his mind to something there was no stopping him. King Loa thought of his choices, he could forbid Aikka from going then Aikka would sneak off to save the girl and Lao would most likely never see his son again or he could send some knights with Aikka and there would be a strong possibility of Aikka making it out alive.

King Lao sighed, knowing the best choice and that there was no changing Aikkas mind. "Very well, Prince Aikka you may go" Aikka looked at his father unable to believe his ears. "But…" King Lao said _'But, why is there always a but' _Aikka thought. "I would like some knights to accompany you on your mission" King Lao said firmly. Aikka shook his head "I won't need them and I think bringing them would be an unwise decision" "Oh and why would that be?" King Lao asked curiously. "Because, the more there are the more likely they are to be seen" Aikka said and saw his father about to be argue and quickly added "But of course if it will make toy feel better then I suppose someone can accompany me. Who ever you wish to send will be fine."

King Lao looked thoughtful, deciding who would be best to sent with his son and to keep him under control and out of trouble. Then Lao realized who would be perfect to send with his son. "Very well Aikka I expect you and Canaan to return safely with the young pilot soon." And with that King Lao severed the connection. The woven strands began to fade then disappeared all together, Aikka looked at his fencing master in disbelief. Then he sighed, turned around and grabbed his satchel then said as he walked out the door "Well lets go." A few minutes later both Aikka and Canaan walked down a hallway, to the loading dock. G'dar was already loaded and Canaan stepped aboard the shuttle. Aikka looked behind him and saw Don Wei standing there, looking at him. Aikka walked over to him, placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye and said "Don't worry, I will bring her back." Don Wei merely nodded but Aikka could see the sadness in his eyes, but he could also see a spark of hope there too. Aikka walked onto the shuttle, he looked out a window and saw the last four remaining earth team members looking at the shuttle. A few moments later the shuttle took off. As they left the atmosphere, Aikka determinedly thought _'Molly I will get you back.'_


	6. Chapter 6

Among The Enemy chapter six

Disclaimer : OSR doesn't belong to me! There I said it now let me soak in my denial.

**I am so sorry I did not update faster. But I do have three very good excuses. The first one is since Christmas was right around the corner and both of my parents work two jobs I had to do all of the cleaning and most of the getting the house festive for the holiday. Reason number two is I was at a church youth retreat for three whole days with no computer. And reason number three is I've been sick these past few days, today is the first day I was able to drag my sorry hide from my bed. Once again I would like to apologize for the late update. ENJOY THE STORY. **

**WARNING! SAD CHAPTER AHEAD. SOME CHARECTERS BREAK DOWN!**

Eva woke to the awful sound of metal grinding against metal. The large door swung open with great force and the door hit the wall with a loud 'BANG!' Eva bolted upright and blinked the sleep from her eyes. "Huh?" It might not have been the most intelligent thing to say, but it was the first thing that came to Evas sleep blurred mind. A crog stepped through the doorway and grabbed a hold of her arm and yanked her up to her feet.

"Get up" the crog growled, dragging her out of the cell, down a few hallways and into the open. Eva did her best to stay on her feet but stumbled and probably would've fallen if the crog hadn't had a hold of her arm when they got outside.

Eva couldn't believe her eyes, their entire world was cast in a red haze. The environment was harsh, there was almost no plant life, except for a few prickly bushes. Everything else was dirt, rock and metal, even the land was red. Almost everywhere Eva looked there was metal, She didn't know how anyone could live like this. It was like living in a cage.

Before she had a chance to stare anymore the crog tugged roughly on her arm, dragging her down the ramp. He dragged her down a series of alleyways then led her into a large building. The building was about two stories tall and the shear size of the building on the inside astounded Eva. Then Eva saw doors line the walls and heard many voices but saw nobody. It was then Eva realized that the doors led to cells and the cells held people.

The crog led her down more hallways to an open cell and tossed her in. "Stay here" he growled as he slammed the door shut and locked it. Once Eva was sure she was alone she stood up and looked around. The cell was very plain. Eva didn't know how big it was in square feet, but the cell was pretty small. There was a pile of rags to sleep on, what looked like a sink and a place to use the bathroom. Eva walked over to the door and pushed against it, the door didn't even budge. Next she tried the bars, none of them wiggled.

Eva walked over to the pile of rags plopped down on them and started to think. She started with what she knew. 1. She was kidnapped by the crogs. 2. She had no clue where she was. 3. She was hungry. Just then her stomach let out a huge growl, she placed a hand over her stomach to quiet it. Then as if on que the door swung open and there stood a crog and he had something in his hands. He took three steps over to Eva and placed a tray on the ground in front of her, turned around and walked out, closing the door behind him.

After his footsteps faded down the hall, Eva looked at the tray and saw a bowl of soup or at least she hoped it was soup, a piece of what looked like bread and a cup of water. Evas stomach growled again and she knew if she wanted to keep her strength up she would need to eat. She found a spoon on the tray and dug in. Eva finished off the meal quickly and it left her somewhat full. She placed the tray by the door, went over to the pile of rags and flopped herself on the. She needed time to rest and to think of her escape plan. Eva felt tiredness wash over her and let her eyelids drift shut.

WITH AIKKA

It was dark by the time the shuttle carrying Aikka, Cannan, G'dar landed on the crog planet. Aikka quickly unloaded G'dar while Cannan unloaded their supplies. As Aikka was just about to jump aboard G'dar Cannan placed a hand on his shoulder "Prince Aikka where are you going?" Aikka looked at Cannan and said "I'm going to find Molly." Cannan tightened his grip on the princes shoulder "Price Aikka think it through, when we rescue the girl we'll need a place to take her before we leave this planet. I suggest we find a place to stay tonight and start to search for the girl in the morning." Aikka was just about to protest when he realized that there would be little chance of finding her tonight. So Cannan and Aikka set out to find a place to stay. They soon found a small inn on the outskirts of town.

BACK ON EARTH

Rick, Stan and Koji stood in the kitchen, thinking about Eva. Don Wei had locked himself in his office. The three males turned their heads toward the door when they heard a knock. Rick walked to the door and opened it, there stood Taya and Ayumi. "Hi Rick, was Eva sick or something she wasn't at school today" Taya said. Rick sighed, he guessed the girls wouldn't take the news to well but they needed to know. Rick stepped out of the doorway "Come in."

Taya and Ayumi walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch "So where's Eva? Oh my god, did she get into another fight?" Taya gasped, then she turned to Ayumi and hit her on the shoulder "See, we always miss all the good stuff." Rick really didn't know how to say this, so he just said it "Taya, Ayumi, Eva was kidnapped by a crog." There was a heavy silence for about a minute, Taya was the first to say something.

"Ha ha Rick very funny but really, where's Eva?" Taya saw the serious look on Ricks face and knew he wasn't joking. Tayas eyes became watery and soon tears streaked down her cheeks. Taya broke down into body racking sobs and leaned on Ayumis shoulder. Ayumi wrapped her arms around Taya and held her while Tayas tears soaked Ayumis t-shirt. "Ayumi, why does this always happen? First mom now Eva, Why us?" Ayumi did her best to comfort Taya.

"I don't know Taya. I just don't know." Ayumi looked at Rick "Is someone going to rescue her?" Rick looked at the two girls and knew they needed to know. "Prince Aikka has gone to get her back", Taya still sobbed uncontrollably. Ayumi rubbed circles on her back "Shh…shh…shh it's okay, see Aikka's gonna rescue her. Remember all that Eva told us, he won't fail." Taya stopped sobbing so hard but was still crying, "Rick I'm going to take her home" Ayumi said getting up from the couch, pulling Taya up with her. Rick stood up and got the door for them. Taya and Ayumi walked out the door and were at the end of the driveway when it started to rain. "Great" Ayumi grumbled "Weather to match both of our moods."

Meanwhile inside the Wei house, Rick sat on the couch, lost in thought. His train of thought was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. Rick pulled out his cell phone and looked at the caller i.d, then quickly flipped it open. "Yeah sis, what do you need…yeah I understand…but…listen Leena, you're my sister and I love you but right now there's a lot going on right now…all right all right yes you can…yeah yeah I love you to…okay bye,"

Rick shut his phone and ran a hand through his hair. "Hey Rick, what's happened?" Koji asked, entering the living room after hearing the conversation. Rick sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, the sign of an oncoming headache. "My sister and her husband are going on their second honeymoon and they need someone to watch their son. They can't send him away since it's still the school year." "Sooo… He's coming to stay here?" Koji asked. "Yeah, he is" Rick said, walking into the kitchen to look for some asprin with Koji following along behind him. "When is he coming?" Rick closed his eyes in thought "Lets see, today is Friday so he'll be here Sunday." Koji sighed "I'll go get the guest room ready."

MEANWHILE WITH TAYA AND AYUMI.

Ayumi reached up and rang the door bell. Taya was still leaned against her shoulder, silently crying. The door swung open and in the doorway stood two 12-year-old boys. One of the boys was wearing a dark red shirt with black flames on the hem. Along with the shirt he was wearing dark blue jeans and black shoes. The boy next to him was wearing a dark blue Hawaiian shirt with white flowers on it, faded blue jeans with rips at the knees and socks on his feet.

"Ayumi, what happened to sis?" the boy in the red shirt asked and reached out for his sister. "Ben, can you and Brandon take Taya to her room? A lot has happened today, Taya will explain when she's up to it." "Yeah sure, we'll take her to her room, come on Brandon." The two boys stepped forward to take their sister. Ayumi carefully transferred Taya from her to Tayas two little brothers. Ben and Brandon supported their sister and walked back into the house and closed the door.

Ayumi began what she thought the long trek home. Ayumi reached her house, walked inside and went upstairs to her room. Once inside her room Ayumi locked the door then walked over to the French doors that led to her balcony. Ayumi opened the doors and walked outside, letting the rain hit her. She let her thoughts consume her.

Why did she have to be the strong one? Whenever something drastic happened and the others fell apart, she remained strong. But she sometimes she just needed to cry. Ayumi looked towards the heavens as a low rumble of thunder sounded. The rain started to fall harder. As the rain mingled with her tears and ran her face, Ayumi fell to her knees and just lost control. As Ayumi sat there, she got soaked to the bone with the rain and her own tears.


	7. Chapter 7

Among The Enemy chapter seven

Disclaimer: If I owned Oban Star Racers do you think I would be here writing fan fiction? I think not.

Aikka woke up before the sun rose the next morning and was ready to go searching for Molly within ten minutes. Aikka walked down stairs to find Canaan waiting for him. None of the other residents of the small inn had awakened yet. Aikka put on his cloak and pulled the hood over his head, he was about to walk out the door when Canaan stopped him.

'_What could he possibly want now' _Aikka turned to face his fencing master and saw that he already had his cloak on but not pulled over his head. Canaan reached into his pocket and pulled out something. There in his hand, attached to a silver chain was a medallion. The medallion was in an oval shape, on the outer edge were bright blue stones that looked like Safire's. On the inside was a large, smooth, flat stone that looked like murky blue glass. "Prince Aikka, take this incase you find a clue or should my help be needed. I shall have one just like it. I trust you know how to use one of these?"

Aikka nodded and pulled the necklace over his head. Aikka turned and walked out the door.

TWO DAYS LATER ON EARTH.

Ayumi finished dusting the last of the shelves. Taya and Ayumi had been staying at the Wei household. Thinking that if any news about Eva came in, it would be here first. Taya's mood had improved but she was still a little depressed. When Ayumi found out that they would baby-sit Rick's nephew she had been in a bad mood. It was now 2:36 in the afternoon when the doorbell rang.

'_That must be him'_ Ayumi thought grumpily. Ayumi walked over to open the door _'Can't believe Taya and I have to baby-sit some snot nosed little…' _Ayumi opened the door. _'Whoa…'_ There in the doorway stood a 17-year-old boy. He was about 5'9" with black hair that was somewhat shaggy and his bangs hung infront of his obsidian eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt with Nickleback on the front, a pair of faded jeans that were ripped at the knees and a pair of black skater shoes with white laces. "Um…is this Wei house?" he asked. Ayumi paused, trying to remember the important information. "Yes! Yes this is the Wei house. Can I help you?"

The boy shifted from one foot to the other "My uncle Rick lives here and I'm supposed to be living here for the rest of the school year." Ayumi finally realized who he was. "Oh! Yeah, you're the guy who's going to live here." Ayumi extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Ayumi." The boy took her hand shook her hand. "Daniel Ramsay" Ayumi stood there for a few moments when Daniel suddenly said "So…can I come in?" Ayumi snapped out of it "Of course! Let me help you" Ayumi reached down and grabbed his black duffle bag and black backpack. "Let me show you to your room" Ayumi said as they walked inside.

THE SAME DAY ON THE CROG PLANET

Prince Aikka walked down a busy street with street vendors yelling out prices and what they were selling. The vendors were selling everything from fresh produce to weapons to slaves._ 'Two days. We've been searching for two damn days and not one sign of any humans, let alone Molly' _ Aikka was about to continue his mental rant when the medallion started to get hot, really hot, like it had been left out in the sun on a boiling hot summer day.

Aikka quickly went to a deserted alleyway and pulled out the medallion from under his shirt. The entire medallion was glowing, he quickly sent a small amount of power to his fingertips. On the glassy center Canaan's face appeared. "Prince Aikka, I have found something that may help us find the girl. You might want to see this. Look up my coordinates on the medallion." Aikka looked up the coordinates and quickly made his way to Canaan.

By the time he made it to Canaan he was slightly winded. Canaan was staning in the shadow of a large building "Price Aikka, take a look at this." In his hand was a flyer, Aikka took the flyer and quickly read it. The flyer was in the crog language but Aikka had no problem reading it. When the crogs first imprisoned norrasia Aikka was forced to learn the crog language. The flyer said there was going to be a large slave sale. Of the many species listed 'humans' is what caught Aikka's attention.

Aikka looked at where the sale was being held, then folded the piece of paper and tucked it away. Aikka and Canaan headed toward their destination. _'Molly hang on, I'm coming'_

Quick question: Does anyone know the name of the crog planet?

And as another side note Daniel will be an important character later on

By the way, sorry if the chapter is short but I figured this was good place to stop. You know, leave it suspenseful for you readers

P.S the more reviews I get the faster I write and the faster I put the new chapters


	8. Chapter 8

Among The Enemy chapter eight

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own OSR

To answer your question RedMageSalyre the reason nobody noticed Aikka was he was wearing his cloak disguise. Like the one in the episode where he kidnapped Eva and a lot people wear cloaks on that planet.

Good news… I'M NOT SICK ANYMORE!

I am really sorry for the late chapter. I hope this makes up for it

Prince Aikka and Canaan stood outside a very large building. According to the flyer, this is the building where the slave sale will be held. Aikka and Canaan pulled their cloaks and scarves tighter and walked into the building.

WITH EVA

Eva was sitting in the corner of her cell when she heard voices approaching. The first voice she recognized as the gruff voice of the guard who brought her the meals. The second voice Eva didn't recognize, it sounded soft and feminine. Eva heard the click of the lock unlocking. The door swung open and there in the doorway stood the guard, he made a gesture with his hand and another figure walked through the door.

Eva could tell it was a female crog, not only by the voice but by her looks. The female crog had smaller ears, midnight back tresses that fell to her shoulders and her eyes were not that harsh yellow gold color but a softer shade, like the glow of a candle. And on top of that she was wearing a deep burgundy red dress.

She started walking over to Eva, Eva pulled her knees to her chest and pressed herself against the wall. The crog came to a stop in front of Eva and knelt down so they were eye to eye. She placed a gentle hand on Eva's shoulder and said "Relax little one, soon you won't be in this awful place anymore."

Her voice was gentle and comforting, like a mothers. As soon as she said those words, the female crog stood up, turned around and walked out the door. The door swung close and locked back into place. Once again Eva was left alone in darkness. Eva sat alone in the darkness for about an hour when she heard footsteps fast approaching, the footsteps were light, not like the crogs.

A figure stopped at the door and peered inside the cell. All of a sudden a voice called out "Molly?" Eva stood up, that voice sounded familiar. She took cautious steps towards the door. When she got close enough to see who it was, she gasped at what she saw.

"Aikka!"

Eva quickly went to the door and put her hands on the bars of the window. "What are you doing here?" Aikka gently touched her fingers I'm here to rescue you." Eva didn't know what to say, Aikka started looking at the lock, trying to figure out how to pick it. Eva heard voices approaching, she knew Aikka had to hide or he'd run the risk of being caught and thrown into a cell too.

"Aikka…Aikka. You need to get out of here." Aikka stopped his pick locking and turned his head to peer down the hallway. His sensitive ears caught the sound of approaching footsteps and voices, Aikka realized he had run out of time, Eva realized it too. "Aikka…_please _go" Eva begged.

Aikka turned to face Eva, he stuck his hand through the bars of the window and placed his hand on her striped cheek. "Molly, I will get you out of here" Aikka didn't know what possessed him, whether it be the adrenalin rushing through his veins or what he felt for the earth girl but he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead, then disappeared down the hallway.

Eva stood there stunned foe a moment then went and sat down in the corner. The voices came and passed by her cell and Eva prayed for Aikka's safety.

WITH AIKKA

Aikka quickly found Canaan and told him he found Molly. Canaan suggested that instead of trying to break the girl out, they should buy her when she is put up for auction. Canaan and Aikka found a spot where they would be out of the way but could still bid. Now all they had to do was wait.

WITH EVA

Eva must have sat in the darkness for over an hour. She could hear many voices outside and metal clanging, something big was happening. That's when Eva heard the door unlock and saw it swing open. A large male crog walked toward her and grabbed her entire arm in his hand and dragged her out of the cell. He led her down a hallway, which hallway Eva didn't know, all the hallways in this godforsaken building looked the same, solid metal hallways lined with metal doors.

It looked about the same as when Eva arrived, the only difference was that there were more crogs around and many other strange creatures. The crogs were opening doors and leading out humans and other species, then having the prisoners stand in front of the onlookers. The ones watching the prisoners would walk up to them and look them over carefully, checking arms, legs, mouths, and other things.

That's when realization hit Eva, they were being sold as slaves! Eva dug her heels into the cold metal, trying to slow their progress. The crog just yanked on her arm, pretty much dragging her along. He dragged her down a long hallway when she saw a light and heard a buzz of many voices at the end of it. Eva was suddenly thrown into the light, momentarily blinded. When she was able to see again, she saw so many faces. Some were crogs, others some bizarre creatures and others wore cloaks, so Eva couldn't tell what they were.

The crog that brought her here took a step towards her and Eva instinctively took a step backwards. She instantly felt something sharp prod her in the thigh. Eva whipped around and saw another crog with a metal rod that came to a gleaming point. The crog made a motion to jab at her again, Eva immediately jumped backwards but stumbled and fell on her butt.

Eva heard a sort of rhythmic chanting from above her, she looked up and saw a third crog on a platform looking out towards the crowd, every few moments pointing to someone in the crowd while still keeping the chanting up. Eva realized the bidding for her had begun. Eva scanned the crowd, looking for a spark of hope or a sign that it was going to be o.k. It was then that she caught some movement out of the corner of her eye. One of the many cloaked people stepped from the shadows and pulled their cloak back a bit. Eva's heart skipped a beat.

'_Aikka!'_

Aikka pulled his hood back tighter over his head to hide his face. Aikka all of a sudden raised his hand, Eva looked to the crog on the platform as he pointed to Aikka, calling out his bid. _'He's bidding for me!' _With that thought, Eva's courage returned. She stood up and dusted herself off _'If it's a show they want, then it's a show they'll get.'_ Eva took off running at the crog with his spear. Eva dodged the blow, jumped backwards, did a back flip in mid-air and landed steadily on her feet.

She was really glad Ayumi made her and Taya take those self defense classes. Eva ran towards the other crog. When she got close enough to him, she quickly fell to the floor, shifted her weight from her feet to her hands, swung her right leg around and dug her heel in about where she thought the back of his knee was. He stumbled but didn't fall, Eva knew her kick wasn't enough to bring him down. She quickly stood up and placed herself in between the two to see what their next move was.

WITH AIKKA

Aikka watched his courageous earth princess fight the crogs. Aikka raised his hand again, bringing the price for her to a hefty sum for a slave. Thinking that nobody would raise the price, Aikka was about to leave to go retrieve Molly from where they put the already sold slaves when the auctioneer called out another bid. Aikka scanned the crowd but could not find out who placed the bid.

He raised his hand, placing his bid but it was soon answered with another bid. The situation soon turned into a bidding war with the price steadily climbing. Aikka was about to raise his hand again when Canaan placed his hand on the princes shoulder "Prince Aikka, the price is too steep, we don't have enough money to cover the bid."

WITH EVA

The chanting stopped. Eva knew that if the chanting stopped, the bidding was done. With a huge smile on her face, Eva searched for Aikka's face, when she found it he looked sad and would not make eye contact with her. The smile slowly slipped from her face as realization sunk in. The crog that brought her into the room took hold of her arm and dragged her through a different door.

As he led her down a dark hallway all the fight seemed to drain from her. Eva wondered, if it wasn't Aikka who purchased her, then who did? What if it was person who was cruel and owned a whore house and forced her to work there. The very thought made Eva want to cry but she held her tears in. She didn't want to give the bastard in front of her the pleaser of seeing her cry.

He led her to a different cell and tossed her inside, locking the door behind her. Eva waited in the small cell for about twelve minutes when the door swung open. The same crog from earlier stood in the doorway, he stepped aside and the same female crog stepped through. This time Eva stood up to greet her, she quickly made her way over to Eva, gently took hold of her arm and quietly walked out of the cell. Eva followed along seeing as she had no choice, her grip on Eva's arm was gentle but firm.

As she led Eva down yet another hallway, she leaned towards Eva and whispered "Do not show them fear, walk with your back strait and head as though you were royalty." Eva did as she was told and walked like she owned the universe. Once they made it outside, Eva had to blink her eyes a lot. She hoped that being trapped in that dimly lit building didn't damage her eyesight permanently.

As she looked around, she assessed her situation. She was trapped on a strange planet that had hostile natives, her only hope of returning home had no clue where she was and her only ally on this planet was an 8ft. female crog.

"_Well, at least I had a year long rest before my next big adventure."_

**(A/N)** I said they would kiss but I didn't say it would be on the lips. I'm just cruel aren't I. Don't worry the real kiss will eventually happen.

**HAPPY SINGLES AWARNESS DAY! **

That's what I call Valentines Day and I will continue to do so until I find myself a man to buy me chocolate, roses and cards with sound (you know, the cards that play music when you open them). If you had no man on Valentines Day feel free to join the club.

I know it's a few days after Valentines Day, but hey better late than never


	9. A Whole New World

**Authors note: I would like to star this off by apologizing to the few faithful readers that I have for this story. I have been going through some major changes in my life since I last wrote on this story and I can happily say I'm in a much better place than I was when this story started. I'm not only in college but I know which direction I'm going and I'm working towards my master's degree. With summer being here I can focus on my stories (I have two, this one and a Maximum Ride one) but once the fall semester starts up again I make no promises on regular updates, but I hope to have enough written in advance that I can just update it enough to keep you readers happy.**

**On a second note, I've gone back and reread this story and I could not believe the differences in my writing style between then and now. I was almost appalled and can only apologize for the poor writing, I have taken a few professional writing classes and I can honestly say my writing has improved. On top of producing new chapters I also want to go back and revamp the other chapters to improve the story as a whole.**

**Well enough with my chattering, lets move on to what you lovely people what been waiting for and please remember to review; I really do love to hear feedback.**

**Also on a side note, if there are any bold words in the story, that's just me, speaking my thoughts on writing that part of the story. If there is any time when bold words need to be used for any other purposes then I will let the readers know at the beginning of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Oban Star Racers or its characters and I don't own any of the animals I use from The Legend of Korra. I do claim rights to my own original characters, animals and plants.

**-Chapter Nine-**

**A Whole New World**

The female Crog took Eva by the hand and gently led her down the street, keeper her close by her side. The bustle of people around them was almost overwhelming to Eva, after being locked up by herself for the last few days. Aliens of all sorts were hawking goods, shouting to attract attention and creating a loud clamor. Groups of imposing warrior Crogs stomped though the crowds, sending creatures scattering like fallen leaves in a brisk breeze. Eva stuck close to the large form of the female Crog as she parted the people around them. She led Eva around a corer to a reasonably sized ally where a large metal carriage of sorts was tucked away.

The carriage, like so many other pieces of Crog technology, was advanced and hovered off the ground. The one thing that stood out the most was the pair of giant bird-like creatures.

To Eva, they looked like some sort of an animal experiment in a madman's lab. The birds stood at least nine feet tall with feathers that looked soft enough to be fur. Their heads were large and almost horse like with swiveling triangular ears like horses but with large, strong looking cream beaks. The fur/feathers around their heads were a mousey brown color that darkened to a deep mocha color on their bodies. Their chests were deep and muscular to show that they were built to pull and padded leather harnesses crossed their chests and attached them to the carriage. Stubby wings tucked in close to their bodies and muscular, grey scaled legs with three toes, two facing forward and one facing back, with sharps talons on each toe showed that these birds were built to stay on the ground and were capable of defending themselves. The most interesting feature on these birds by far in Eva's opinions were the cream colored tails made of course long strands nearly touched the ground and gently swished back and forth. The birds shook their heads and stamped their feet, causing the metal of the harness and reins to jingle.

A narrow slip of a shadow leapt down from the drivers' seat of the carriage and bowed in front of them. The bow was so deep that the thick black braid that went down to their waist flipped over their head and swayed slightly back and forth about a foot above the ground "M'lady". The Crog made a dismissing motion with her hand "Kansha please, I've told you before, you don't need to bow" the figure straightened themselves back up. The figure was in fact a she and besides being of a human shape, she was obviously not human.

Her skin was a teal blue color with sea green spots all over her skin. Her eyes were a brilliant gold color that seemed to almost glow in the dim alley. Her high cheekbones led to a nose Eva had never seen before, unlike a normal humans nose, (**I know, the irony right? Describing noses when no one in the show had a nose, I found it funny**) hers had much less cartilage with narrower slits. She wore a loose white medieval looking top with elbow sleeves and vee neck that cinched up with a black leather looking vest. Tight black breeches like pants wrapped around her legs and ended with simple sandals made of some sort of soft leather. Her feet matched the other parts of her with the blue and green coloring with nails that came to a point and Eva could clearly see webbing in-between the toes. The girl…Kensha? Moved towards the carriage where she opened the door and motioned for them to get in and Eva could see that her hands were similar to her feet with the pointed nails and webbing.

The female Crog walked up to the carriage and started to climb in with Eva following close after her, but having more trouble since everything was Crog sized. Once she finally clambered into the carriage, the door shit firmly behind her. Eva was settled on the cushioned bench opposite of the Crog with her feet not even touching the floor when she heard a soft clucking sound and a slap of the reins before the carriage was in motion.

The trek to navigate the carriage trough the bustling streets was a slow and arduous trip with heavy silence stretching on in the carriage. The female Crog turned to face her "well, sitting here in silence is not getting us to know more about each other and building trust, I am Sarorra, and what are you called little one?"

Eva remained silent for a handful of moments, insure if she should give her real name or a face one. She finally decided to go with what almost felt like second nature to her.

"Molly, my name is Molly."

The Crog's candle-glow eyes narrowed and turned upward in what Eva hoped she perceived correctly as happiness. "Well Molly, we are headed to my estate and I promise you, whatever lies ahead of you there is a much kinder fate than that which I just plucked you from."

The silence resumed between them and the gentle rocking of the carriage made the dealing of the last few days catch up to Eva in the worst way. Her eyelids started to feel like they had weights attached to them and her eyes felt like they were too dry. She fought these feelings but the more she fought the more the fuzziness in her brain increased until it was too much for even she and she succumbed to the waves of sleep that were washing over her.

Eva snapped awake, awoken by menacing shadows that haunted the dark crevices of her mind. The very first thing she noticed was how dark it was, she didn't know how long she had been asleep but somewhere between then and now, night had fallen.

She looked out the window and her breath seized in her throat at what greeted her. Eva moved to the window and stuck her head out to get a better look at her surroundings. The city had been left for behind them and the sky showed off its true splendor. A plump, full moon the color of sherbet ice-cream hung midways in the sky and was surrounded by twinkling stars that appeared a dim, soft pink.

Eva was overwhelmed by the sheer beauty of it, how could something like this belong on the same planet that housed the Crogs? Warm air brushed against her ear as a voice spoke softly to her "look at the land little one."

Eva turned her eyes to the land and she felt awe and shock was over her even more. The desolate desert that had greeted her when she first arrived was as far as possible to what she saw now. There were massive trees, larger than any oak tree Eva had ever seen, in books or otherwise. The branches drooped down to where they touched the ground and formed almost a veiled area within their branches. To Eva, these trees looked like enormous willow trees with large, pale blossoms but they were too far away to see to see any more details than that.

Four legged creatures about as tall as Eva was were scattered throughout the shin high grass, grazing or playing. The closest animal Eva could say the resembled was a member of the deer family, they had the thin legs and slim necks, the only difference between them and a normal deer were the floppy ears that looked like they belonged on a rabbit and the medium length long haired tail that curled over their backs and sorta looked like flags, gently swaying with the wind and movement. The young and older deer alike were covered in spots and were…Eva squinted, unsure if the darkness or the light from the orange moon was playing tricks on her eyes, but she swore to god they were purple.

Sarorra could almost feel the curiosity and questions rolling off of the girl and decided to go ahead and explain incase the youngling was too shy to ask.

"Those are some of the jeeran that reside on my property, you will be able to see them more clearly in the daylight when Falonni bottle feeds the orphaned ones", Eva couldn't tear her eyes away from them so she had an unblocked view of the large, imposing metal and stone entrance they were rapidly approaching.

The fencing in the immediate area was made of pale stones of different sizes and fitted together that led up to the huge metal gate. Narrow bands of metal made swirls and loops in intricate patterns that led up to some fort of family crest in the center of the two gates. Inside the crest looked like some sort of large bird with its wings flared out as if surging upwards and in the open area above its head and encircled by its wings was three interlocking rings.

Stationed on either side of the gate were two male Crogs that were decked out in full armor with typical Crog blades resting lightly in their hands. Eva's eyes narrowed and she shrank back a little at the sight of typical Crogs as bad memories came rushing back to her. A soft laugh filled the air of the carriage and Eva turned to look at Sarorra, mirth alight in her eyes "there is no reason to fear Hikirom and Korrum Molly, their…oh what is that blasted saying…hmm…ah yes! Their bark is worse than their bite". Eva was amused at such an earth saying coming from a Crog but still eyed the two males distrustfully.

Sarorra, seeing the dark mood displayed on the young humans' face, decided to move onto lighter subjects to distract the girl from hard subjects. "We are approaching my home and now it is yours as well, you should take a look".

Eva was once again at the window, expecting to see a modest home of sorts and was almost floored at the sight that greeted her. The…would mansion be the right term? Well whatever it was, it was big enough to pass for a small castle and was made of a blend of metal and stone, which you wouldn't think would blend but it did surprisingly well. "Y-you live there?" Eva's voice raised an octave or two in surprise. Sarorra let out a soft laugh "quite quaint isn't it? I think it could be bigger". Eva's eyes were round as saucers when she turned to Sarorra, about to ask if she was out of her mind but saw the playful glint in her eyes and knew she was just playing with her.

The carriage came to a stop in front of the…house? in somewhat of a courtyard with a water fountain and stone benches. Sarorra stood up and opened the carriage door and stepped out, waiting for Eva to climb out "its too late to do much of a tour, that can be aved for tomorrow, but it'll be in your best interest to know where the washroom and kitchen are, someone will show you where these are if I cannot show you".

Once Eva was on the ground, Kansha climbed down and quickly started unhooking the birds from the carriage. Before Eva and Sarorra could start making their way to the house, Kansha already had the birds unhooked and was leading them away to a smaller building that Eva could only assume was a barn of some sort. Eva looked back to Sarorra only to find her already climbing up the stairs of the grand entrance of the manor. She took off into a jog to catch up to her and once she was caught up, Sarorra started speaking to her "I do hope you will enjoy staying here and come to think of this as home, also, if you have any question about anything, please feel free to ask, one does not learn if one does not ask questions".

By the time Sarorra had reached the end of her explanation, they had the top of the stone steps with Eva just a little breathless. A pair of large, rounded, wooden double doors greeted the pair at the top of the steps. The doors were a lovely honey reddish brown color and had highly polished brass rings for handles.

Sarorra grasped the rings and pulled the doors open. Eva stepped into the house and stood awestruck in the entry way. The only thing she could compare the house to was like one of the houses in _Gone with the Wind. _There was a large staircase in the center of the area they were in that split at the top, going both to the right and the left. Lanterns and lamps gleamed from on top of tables and in nooks in the walls while the floors shone and reflected in their polished state. Beautiful tapestries hung from the walls and burgundy curtains were closed tightly at the windows.

Eva was still trying to take in all the details so she didn't see the figure at the top of the stairs and didn't realize they weren't alone until the figure spoke.

"Mother?"

Eva's attention snapped to the voice only to find another female Crog. This female was smaller, probably about six feet, with a slight build, gently inward curling ears and hair to match her mothers. She wore an airy cream tunic that went about to mid-thigh with matching pants that hung loosely at about the shin. "Mother! You're back!' the younger Crog bolted down the steps and launched herself into her mothers' arms

She buried her face into her mothers' chest, "I'm so glad you came back safely" the young Crog pulled herself away from Sarorra and looked at Eva really close for the first time.

"You must be the new help mother bought, what's your name? How old are you? Are there any more like you other new help? Are you—".

Sarorra clapped a hand onto the younger Crogs' shoulder "Pamina, she has had a very trying day and drowning her in questions is not helping, besides, where are the manners I taught you? What is the first thing we do when we meet someone new?"

The young Crog closed her candle-glow eyes (just like her mothers in color and kindness) "you're right mother" she bowed her head to Eva, "I'm so sorry, my name is Pamina" Eva bowed her head in return "I'm Molly". Sarorra stepped closer to the two girls "Pamina, there are some important matters I must attend to so I put you in charge of escorting Molly to the bathing chambers and to the kitchens to get something to eat" Sarorra looked directly at Eva "I will find someone suitable to be your guardian and guide of sorts until you are settled but until then Pamina here will show you around" Sarorra patted both girls on the back "I will see you girls in the morning then" and with that she turned, made her way down one of the hallways and soon disappeared.

Pamina turned to Eva and gently grabbed her hand "Come on Molly, let's get you bathed and get some food in you". Eva allowed herself to be drug up the stairs and to the right down another hallway, there were so many hallways Eva had no idea how she was gonna keep track of them all, maybe the tapestries and nick-nacks sitting on tables will help.

Pamina came to a stop in front of a large, solid wooden door with suns, moons and stars carved into it. Pamina pushed the door open and Eva felt her breath catch in her throat, she didn't know what to think when they said bathing chambers but she certainly wasn't expecting this.

The closest thing Eva could compare it to was the Greek baths of old, it wasn't as big as the ones used for many people but it was still luxuriously sized for a Crog so it was massive for someone her size. The entire room was made of cream colored stone with high arching windows that Eva guessed let in plenty of sunlight during the day. A large portion of the room consisted of the bathing pool which was in a rectangular shape to match the room. There was a walkway about five foot in width or so that went around the entire room with matching stone benches. There was no water in the pool and no clear faucets that Eva could see which baffled her.

There were four squat, stone, frog looking creatures with big gaping mouths situated at even intervals around the empty pool. Pamina made her way over the nearest one, pushed down on the largest bump on its back and murky, mint greenish water started gushing out of all of the frog creatures' mouths.

Eva made a face at the water "is it supposed to look like that?" Pamina turned her attention back to Eva "hmm? Oh! These are special herbs that we grow here for cleansing and relaxation. I'm going to go fetch you some clothes and towels for you, once the pool is full just press the large bump again to shut it off". With that Pamina left the room and Eva was left to her own devices.

Once the water had reached the appropriate level Eva shut it off and stood awkwardly by the stairs leading into the water, shifting from foot to foot. This would be the first time in…four days? Five? Since she was first kidnapped and the comfy grey tank top and white girl boxer shorts were beyond saving with a myriad of sweat, food, and blood stains. Eva shucked off al of her clothes and quickly made her way into the water and didn't stop until the water was at her sternum. Eva wasn't sure what to do from here because she didn't see any sort of…well anything to clean herself with so she simply started to scrub at her with the pleasant earthy smelling water in hopes of getting rid of the oil, dirt and grime that matted her hair.

Once she had scrubbed her hair as much as possible and Pamina had yet to return so Eva simply allowed herself to go limp and float on her back. Eva was inwardly awestruck at what was on the ceiling. A mosaic artwork to rival the Sistine Chapel and others such like it nearly took her breath away. Tiny glittering stones created a beautiful forest with a wide arrange of brightly colored flowers. Eva's eyes devoured the tiny details of swirling leaves and twisting vines and she felt pure amazement at the artwork.

A soft squeak and thump alerted Eva that the door had been opened and closed. She jolted upright to hide her modesty in the murky water and looked up. There stood Pamina with a large bundle of cloth which Eva presumed to be new clothes to wear and towels. She placed the clothes on the nearest stone bench and sat at the edge of the pool "there's a little shelf in the edge, right above the water line" she said as she pointed just to the left of Eva. Sure enough, there was a little alcove with gleaming multi-colored bottles in it.

Eva reached her hand into the alcove and pulled out a read pear or gourd shaped bottle. She pulled the cork off the top, put the bottle up to her nose and inhaled. The sent that greeted her nose was a mix of green apples and strawberries, Eva decided this was her new favorite smell. She turned to face Pamina and held up the bottle.

"So…um…how do I…?"

Pamina's eyes crinkled in a Crog version of a smile and her voice was filled with humor "the bathing oils are meant to be used all over and you might need this". Pamina underhand tossed something to Eva and it landed with a wet plop on the surface of the water about a foot away from Eva. Turns out it was a washcloth which would come in handy for cleaning the rest of her body. Eva poured the clear, syrupy bath oil in one hand the furiously set to work scrubbing her hair until not a speck of dirt was left.

After she was certain her hair was clean, Eva poured some more oil onto the washcloth but before she started to clean her body she snuck a glance at Pamina only to find the young Crogs' back to her in a show of privacy which Eva was super thankful for. Eva made her way to the shallower end of the pool so she could stand up out of the water to scrub herself.

Once Eva had scrubbed herself red ans was certain she was clean, she waded into deeper water to rinse off. After all the soap was gone Eva just stood there with water dripping off of her and the water level a little bit below her hips "umm…Pamina? Can you toss me a towel?" Without even a glance at her, Pamina got up, grabbed the towel and tossed it to Eva while keeping her head turned away which Eva was so thankful for the little bit of privacy.

Eva made her way back to the shallower end and wrapped the towel around her then proceeded to climb out of the pool via the steps. Pamina turned around to face Eva and clapped her hand once "ok, you're done, good!" She went and fetched the other bundle of cloth on the stone bench and shoved them into Eva's only open hand because the other was securely holding her towel "I'm pretty sure these are your size so they should fit nicely" Pamina tuned around to give Eva privacy, rocking back onto her heels and forward while humming, patiently waiting.

Eva made sure hr towel was securely tucked into itself and started to pull the articles of clothing apart to find a beige colored tank top like piece with broad bands running over the shoulders with brown vine designs. Under the top was a matching pair of loose drawstring pants that went about to her shins. Hidden inside the folds of the pants was something that resembled underwear, Eva sent up a silent thank you to whatever deity was watching over her that made it so she would have underwear to wear. _Huge problems seemed so much smaller and easier to handle when you had underwear on, as the old saying goes 'time to pull on your big girl panties and deal with it'. _Now if only there was a bra somewhere in here somewhere then she'd have it made, but alas, there was no bra to be found. Eva stopped her musings then proceeded to get dressed, once she ensured everything was snug, she addressed Pamina "ok, you can turn around now".

Pamina turned around to face Eva and nodded her head in approval "ok, we've gotten you bathed and dressed, now all we have to do is get you some food and sleeping arrangement, and then you'll be all set".

At the mention of food, Eva's stomach let out a loud gurgle which caused Pamina to laugh "well it's decided, food first it is" with that, Pamina led the way out of the bathing room. Eva had been startled out of her observation of the ceiling so she didn't see the glittering eyes of giant colorful beetles at the very edges.

The two girls made their way down the stairs and into the main hall. Once they were in the main hall they mad a sharp right turn that led in the opposite direction that Sarorra took. After walking down the main hallway for a few moments and one right turn into a smaller hallway, they finally came to a pair of smooth, wooden double doors that easily swung open.

On the other side were rows upon rows of long, hardwood tables that looked like picnic tables. It took a little bit for Eva to realize that the dimly lit room shewas looking at was some sort of large dining room or mess hall. On the wall closest to them was another door but oly a single door this time with bright light outlining it. Pamina made her way over to the door with Eva trailing after her. Once Pamina pushed open the door and Eva followed her through, Eva could almost feel her jaw hit the floor.

This had to be, hands down, the largest kitchen Eva could dream of. It had to be as large as the entire bottom level of her house on earth if not larger. One whole wall was dedicated to an extremely large brick oven that had no fire in it but Eva guessed that the warm coziness came from its lingering heat. In the far corner was a portly figure bustling back and forth, busily preparing something.

Pamina cleared her throat and the figure whirled around "ah Pamina! Come in, come in". She looked over Eva "this must be the new addition". Eva looked at the woman and was chocked at what greeted her.

This woman was an older version of Kansha, the carriage driver, wrinkles pulled at her eyes and age had worn her down, made her midnight hair become streaked with silver. Although age had settled on her, she wore it like a badge of honor by the lively spark in her eyes and her strong stance.

The woman dusted her hands on her dark blue apron, leaving powdery white smears on it before placing her hands on either side of Eva's cheeks. The woman then leaned forward and placed soft kisses on either side of her temples. Eva stood there shocked, unsure of what she was supposed to do. The older woman then looked Eva up and down closely and tsked her tongue "poor dear, nothing but skin and bones, sit down and let me fix you something to eat".

Pamina chuckled "Dilorna, you haven't even known her a whole five minutes and already you're trying to shove food down her throat". Dilorna shook a finger at Pamina and scolded her lightly "now you hush! Poor dear must be starving; I highly doubt the food has changed as since I was there".

Eva's eyes rounded as she looked up at Dilorna "you were there…?"

Dilorna looked down at Eva with kind eyes and nodded "I wasn't much older than you when I was captured", Dilorna placed her hands on Eva's shoulders, steered her over to the nearest chair of a small table situated in the corner of the room and forced her to sit sown. Dilorna then hurried back over to where she had been before they had come in. She placed a plate with two buns or rolls on it about the size of Eva's fist and a plain, clear glass with a liquid in it that resembled green tea.

Dilorna took a seat in a chair to her left while Pamina sat to her right. "Well go on dear, eat up" Dilorna said and made a 'go on' motion with her webbed hand. Eva picked up a roll and took a tentative bite out of it only to discover it was filled with chunks of meat in thick, brown gravy like sauce. After the first mouthful Eva was hit with how hungry she was, how crappy the food she'd eaten the last few days had been and how amazing the food was now.

Once she had practically inhaled the first roll, Eva reached for the glass with the green liquid to quench her sudden thirst. She was unsure of what to expect flavor wise but anything had to be better than the discolored water that tasted distinctly of rust that she had access to for the last few days.

The taste that landed on her tongue was surprisingly pleasant. The murky green liquid tasted nothing like tea but more like a mixture between strawberries and pineapples. Eva took a few gulps then placed her cup back down, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand "what is this?" Dilorna smiled sweetly at her "the rolls are just something I whipped together quickly with leftover rolls from this morning and goucha stew from dinner. The drink is mabara juice made right here with the mabara berries we grow". Before Eva could say anything, the kitchen door opened and another figure entered the room.

Kansha sat at the table directly across from Eva; it was obvious she herself had just finished bathing by the wet sheen to her tightly braided hair, tight charcoal grey top that was probably the closest thing to a tank top and matching shorts. She looked Eva straight in the eyes and a small smile tugged at her blue lips "well runt, looks like you're gonna be my shadow and I'll show you the ropes until you get the hang of things".

Eva's eyebrows pulled together at the jib about her height but decided to ignore it seeing as she was stuck for who knows how long here. She took a hearty bite out of her second roll and chewed slowly, contemplating how to break the silence when something Sarorra said came back to her. Eva swallowed to clear her throat "can I ask a question?" Dilorna nodded "of course child, go on".

Eva looked at the people around the table then down at her hands where she twiddled her thumbs nervously "this might be forward but, what exactly are you guys?" she asked, gesturing to Kansha and Dilorna. The two aliens looked at each with raised eyebrows, well not so much eyebrows as darker blue ridges of scale like skin where eyebrows should be. Kansha was the first to break the silence "you wanna tell her or me?" Dilorna gave a slight shake of her head "no, I'll tell her, the story begins with me anyways".

She turned to face Eva "both Kansha and I are Wahian, our beautiful planet of Taulisia was taken over by the Crogs when I was just a littler younger than you and Kansha here is my granddaughter". This is where Kansha interjected "before you ask, no my mother is not here and yes both my mother and I were born into slavery".

Eva could sense some hostility in Kansha's voice and her body language when she talked about the subject of her mother and could sympathize with her so Eva knew to steer clear of the mother subject for now. A deeply saddened look crossed Dilornas' face at her granddaughters' anger "none of us have seen or heard of our beautiful Taulisia since I was captured so who knows what it looks like now with the Crogs in control".

Eva's heart felt heavy with sadness at their plight "tell me more about Taulisia please" Eva asked in hopes of focusing oh happier thoughts. A wistful smile adorned Dilornas' face and got a far away look in her eyes.

"Taulisia is almost completely covered in water with a handful of large islands but most of the Wahian civilizations are in the water, which explains why we look like this", she held up her hand, spreading her fingers and showing off the webbing.

Eva took another bite of her roll, totally engrossed in Dilornas' tale. "All of the cities are built out of living coral in the shallower parts of the water and jut out of the water but I remember seeing some of the stone cities our people built on land when I was very young", Dilorna got a little misty eyed for a moment but soon cleared her throat "well enough about us, tell us your story little one".

Eva felt her eye twitch at the 'little' comment, she may not be the tallest person ever but at least she passed five feet! The little nagging voice in the back of her head reminded her that she just barely did at five feet two inches. Eva took another swig of juice and spoke "my name is Molly" she spoke with slow clarity "and my story is kinda complicated". Dilorna waved a hand at her "nonsense child, we have plenty of time".

So Eva launched into a round about version of her story, excluding everything that happened with Oban, seeing as she might still have enemies out there and until she knew these people better it would be best to play it safe. By the time she had finished her story she had finished off her food and drink. Before she could stop herself, Eva's body seized into a stretch and a massive yawn split her mouth wide.

Kansha let out a soft scoff, pushed herself away from the table and stood up "well that's our queue, come on runt, lets go get some sleep" with that she started making her way to the door. Dilorna stood up as well and gathered up Eva's plate and glass "go on Molly, I will see you tomorrow" she turned to Pamina "you need to go to bed as well, you have lessons tomorrow".

Both Eva and Pamina followed Kansha up until they reached the main hall where they parted ways with Pamina making her way up the stairs while Kansha and Eva continued down the hallway until they came to a door that was in a niche in the wall.

Kansha pushed open the plain wooden door and walked inside. Inside the room was one normal looking cot and something that looked like a person size stone trough. Kansha waved her hand at the normal cot "that's where you'll be sleeping" she said while she opened up what Eva assumed was a closet and pulled out a pillow and blanket, then tossed them to Eva who fumbled to catch them.

Once Eva got her pillow and blanket set up on the cit and looked around at her new room and roommate. A closer inspection of the strange stone trough revealed it held some water, was lined with very plush looking algae and had this weird gel like beads in it. While the trough was the most interesting feature of the room Eva looked around to take in the rest of the room. The room was of modest size, big enough for two people to live and not be cramped…she hoped. There was a window on the far back wall and the closet was in the wall near her. In-between the cot and the trough was a single table with a lit lantern on it.

A soft chirping sound (**look up cheetah chirps for the sound on youtube**) alerted Eva to something else living in the room besides the two females. Eva turned to her bed and found what looked like a mix between a ferret and a red panda (**like fire ferrets from Legend of Korra, little suckers are just too darn cute!**) seated neatly on her pillow.

Kansha turned towards the sound "oh, that my fevrett Lacha, she likes to sleep on the cot as well so you two might be sharing a bed". Eva heard a splashing sound and turned around to see Kansha climbing into the stone trough.

"What the heck is that thing?"

Kansha wiggled around, as if to get comfortable "because we're people of the water we need to stay properly hydrated so we drink a lot, eat a lot of foods with moisture in them and at night we sleep in water. Sarorra has the specially made, the algae is from Taulisia but we grow it here and the beads she buys from town for all of her Wahian workers".

Eva allowed this information to sink in, but before she could ask anything else Kansha addressed her "get some sleep runt, got a lot to learn tomorrow" and with that she reached over and turned off the light. Eva moved Lacha further don't on the cot and crawled beneath the cover.

Once she was comfortable on her side with her legs bent at the knees, Lacha curled herself up in the bend of Eva's legs. In the silence of the room, Eva was able to finally take everything in for the day but it eventually caused her head to spin and she decided sleep was what she needed. But before she drifted off, one thing kept surfacing to the front of her mind, Aikka was out there on this hostile planet somewhere and looking for her.

'_God Aikka, please be careful and safe, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you'_

That was her last thought before the void of a deep, dreamless sleep claimed her.

**Ok well that's it for this chapter, be sure to look out for the next one. Well I'm off to now write for my poor neglected Maximum Ride fic now. Remember to review!**


End file.
